dgraymanfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Bleach (manga)
|data fine Italia = in corso |editore Italia = Panini Comics |etichetta Italia= Planet Manga |periodicità Italia = trimestrale |volumi Italia = 64 |volumi totali Italia = 67 |lettura Italia = dx-sx |immagine = Bleachcopertina.jpg |didascalia = Copertina italiana del manga Bleach Vol. 1 |posizione template = testa |target = shōnen }} è un manga creato dal mangaka Tite Kubo. Il titolo dell'opera, che significa "candeggina" in inglese, è stato scelto perché richiama il significato della parola "White", bianco, titolo originale dell'opera ma scartato dall'autore poiché considerato troppo blando. In Giappone ''Bleach è pubblicato sulla rivista Weekly Shōnen Jump dall'agosto 2001, ed è tuttora in corso. Ad oggi sono stati pubblicati 617 capitoli settimanali, che la casa editrice Shūeisha ha finora raccolto in 67 volumi (fino al capitolo 611). In Italia il manga è distribuito dalla Panini Comics che attualmente ha pubblicato 64 volumi (per un totale di 580 capitoli). Dalla fortunata serie manga è stato tratto un anime, prodotto dalla Pierrot con la regia generale di Noriyuki Abe. La trasmissione è iniziata a partire dal 5 ottobre 2004 su TV Tokyo e la conclusione è avvenuta il 27 marzo 2012 , per un totale di 366 episodi, raggruppati in 16 stagioni televisive. Altre opere derivate sono due OAV, quattro film animati, un musical rock, numerosi videogiochi, un gioco di carte collezionabili e due light novel. La casa di produzione cinematografica statunitense Warner Bros. ha acquistato i diritti del manga con l'intenzione di realizzare un film tratto da esso . Bleach ha riscosso e continua a riscuotere consensi positivi in più parti del mondo, tra cui il Nord America e varie parti d'Europa. Il manga ha venduto finora complessivamente più di 78 milioni di copie in Giappone, e negli Stati Uniti è uno dei manga più venduti in classifica. Ha ricevuto inoltre il prestigioso premio Shogakukan Manga Award nel 2005, e l'anime è stato nominato all'American Anime Awards. Ambientazione In Bleach esistono diversi tipi di razze, tra cui umani e spiriti. Gli umani, normalmente, non sono in grado di vedere gli spiriti, fatta eccezione per una persona ogni 50.000, e solo un terzo di questi può vederli ben distintamente''Manga di Bleach'', volume1 capitolo 1 pag. 9. I plus sono gli spiriti delle persone morte''Manga di Bleach'', volume 1 capitolo 1 pagina 19-21. Il plus è un'entità spirituale il cui corpo è composto da reishi, e che rispecchia le sembianze della persona al momento della morte. I plus vengono mandati nella Soul Society dagli Shinigami attraverso il rituale della sepoltura dell'anima (魂葬, konso). Una volta giunto nella Soul Society, il plus è in grado di vivere molto più a lungo di un essere umano (nell'ordine delle migliaia d'anni)Manga di Bleach, volume 9 Più volte nel manga, a partire dal volume 9, viene accennata la vita plurisecolare degli spiriti viventi nella Soul Society. Gli spiriti generalmente non muoiono se non uccisi, anche se possono perire a causa di malattie. Una volta che l'anima muore nella Soul Society viene mandata nuovamente nel mondo normale per reincarnarsi in un nascituro, mantenendo così l'equilibrio tra i mondi. Gli sono delle sorte di psicopompi che conducono le anime nella Soul Society. Sono composti da materia spirituale e non possono essere né visti né percepiti in alcun modo da normali esseri umani. In combattimento gli Shinigami utilizzano principalmente le e il . Gli , sono degli spiriti malvagi che risiedono nell'Hueco Mundo, nati originariamente da spiriti umani perché abbandonati a loro stessi o attaccati da altri hollow. Come gli shinigami, gli hollow sono composti da materia spirituale, non possono essere individuati da normali esseri umani e si nutrono di anime. Ogni hollow indossa una maschera più o meno bianca che, se rimossa tramite un processo particolare, permette loro di diventare entità piu' stabili e potenti chiamate . I erano una tribù di esseri umani dotati di poteri spirituali, che combatterono gli hollow in passato e che utilizzano armi composte da energia spirituale che eliminano completamente gli hollow invece di purificarli come le zanpakutō. La maggior parte dei quincy è ora estinta a causa dello sterminio compiuto dagli shinigami 200 anni prima delle vicende narrate. Tuttavia alcuni quincy sono ancora in vita: Uryū Ishida, suo padre Ryuken e i membri del Vandenreich. I sono shinigami che hanno subito un processo di hollowficazione. Create dalla Soul Society tramite il progetto "Spearhead", lo scopo delle era quello di dare la caccia agli hollow utilizzando corpi umani privi d'anima ma con particolari aspetti potenziati, come forza e velocità. I sono umani che hanno acquisito poteri particolari quando le loro madri sono state attaccate dagli hollow. Le vicende di ''Bleach si svolgono nel moderno Giappone, in prossimità di Tokyo, nel quartiere Karakura. La , nell'universo di Bleach, corrisponde al paradiso e somiglia al Giappone del periodo Edo. Consiste, nel nucleo centrale, in una enorme città cinta da mura che prende il nome di , e 80 distretti che la circondano, detti nel loro complesso . La numerazione di questi distretti fornisce anche un'idea delle relative condizioni sociali. Mentre il primo distretto è il più tranquillo e civile, l'ottantesimo distretto vanta, tra la sua popolazione, criminali e pessime condizioni. Il Re e la famiglia reale vivono in una dimensione separata al centro della Soul Society, luogo che può essere aperto solo grazie all'Oken, la chiave regale. Il ruolo del Re è sconosciuto, non opera con il governo interno. Con il termine Hueco Mundo viene definita quell'area che si trova tra la Soul Society e il mondo degli umani, dove risiedono gli Hollow. Il è l'organizzazione alla quale appartiene la maggioranza degli shinigami. Si divide in tredici brigate, da cui il nome, alcune con una particolare specializzazione. La quarta, ad esempio, è addetta al supporto e alle cure mediche, l'undicesima al combattimento con la spada, la dodicesima alla ricerca scientifica. Trama Ichigo Kurosaki è un giovane dotato dell'abilità di vedere gli spiriti. La sua vita subisce un drastico cambiamento quando una shinigami di nome Rukia Kuchiki, incrocia il suo cammino in cerca di un Hollow. Durante lo scontro con lo spirito Rukia rimane gravemente ferita ed è costretta a trasferire parte dei suoi poteri ad Ichigo, che accetta la proposta della shinigami nel tentativo di proteggere i suoi familiari. Tuttavia, durante il processo di trasferimento, qualcosa va storto ed Ichigo assorbe tutti i poteri di Rukia, diventando uno shinigami a pieno titolo. Avendo perso i suoi poteri, Rukia rimane bloccata nel mondo dei vivi finché non recupererà le forze. Nel frattempo, Ichigo sostituisce Rukia nei suoi doveri di Shinigami, combattendo gli Hollow e guidando le anime verso il regno dell'aldilà, noto come Soul Society. Col passare del tempo, i superiori di Rukia vengono a sapere del trasferimento dei poteri, considerato illegale nella Soul Society, e condannano la shinigami a morte. Nonostante non riesca ad impedire che Rukia venga riportata nella Soul Society, Ichigo si appresta a salvare la ragazza, grazie all'aiuto dei suoi compagni di classe Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida e Yasutora Sado e degli ex-Shinigami Yoruichi Shihōin e Kisuke Urahara. Giunti nella Soul Society, Ichigo e compagni si battono con l'élite degli shinigami, potenziandosi nel processo, per raggiungere Rukia prima della sua esecuzione. Sia l'esecuzione di Rukia, che il tentativo di salvataggio di Ichigo e compagni, facevano parte del piano di Sōsuke Aizen, un capitano shinigami, precedentemente creduto morto, che voleva entrare in possesso dell'Hougyoku, oggetto dai grandi poteri. Assieme ad altri due Capitani, Gin Ichimaru e Kaname Tōsen, Aizen tradisce i suoi compagni Shinigami e si allea con i più potenti tra gli Hollow, potenziandoli ulteriormente, proprio grazie all'Hougyoku, e tramutandoli in Arrancar. I capitani traditori prendono residenza nell'Hueco Mundo, la patria degli Hollow, e, grazie all'aiuto dei dieci più potenti esponenti degli Arrancar, gli Espada, rapiscono Orihime allo scopo di attirare Ichigo, i suoi alleati e alcuni degli shinigami più potenti, lontano dalla città di Karakura, luogo dove Aizen potrà creare la Chiave del Re. Una volta in possesso della chiave, Aizen avrà accesso alla residenza del Re della Soul Society e potrà ucciderlo. A Karakura i capitani traditori, i tre Espada più potenti ed i loro sottoposti, scoprono che la città è stata sostituita con una copia e che un grande contingente di shinigami è sul posto per sbarragli la strada. Gli ultimi rimasti in piedi dopo lo scontro tra shinigami ed Espada sono Aizen ed Ichigo, che nel frattempo è riuscito a tornare dall'Hueco Mundo. I due, giunti presso la vera città di Karakura, iniziano a battersi fino a quando Aizen viene sigillato grazie ad Urahara e trasportato nel Seireitei dove viene condannato a 20.000 anni di reclusione mentre Ichigo, dopo essere rimasto svenuto per un mese, ritorna alla sua vita avendo perso i poteri da shinigami. Diciassette mesi dopo lo scontro con Aizen, un'organizzazione formata da Fullbringer, nota come Xcution, contatta Ichigo con l'intenzione di aiutarlo a riguadagnare i suoi poteri. Esso tuttavia si rivela un inganno per rubargli i poteri da Fullbringer, tuttavia il ritorno di Rukia e degli altri Shinigami permette ad Ichigo di riottenere i suoi poteri, e sconfiggere il leader dell'organizzazione, Kugo Ginjo. Dopo questo, Ichigo torna ad essere il sostituto shinigami a Karakura. Successivamente, il Vandenreich, ovvero un gruppo di Quincy sopravvissuto al precedente massacro, dichiara guerra alla Soul Society. Personaggi Il mondo di Bleach è vasto e complesso, e ospita un grande numero di personaggi, ciascuno con le proprie caratteristiche e il proprio carattere. * è il protagonista della serie; ha dei corti capelli a punta arancioni, per i quali veniva spesso picchiato dai suoi stessi compagni di scuola, per questo ha dovuto sviluppare una grande forza e resistenza fisica. È un ragazzo particolare, che grazie al padre ex-shinigami, possiede il misterioso dono di vedere gli spiriti dei defunti, che spesso aiuta e riconduce nell'aldilà. A seguito dell'incontro con la Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo diventerà egli stesso un dio della morte (ovvero uno Shinigami), il cui compito è quello di ricondurre gli spiriti alla misteriosa Soul Society. Il nome della sua spada è Zangetsu. * è la co-protagonista e una Shinigami (dio della morte), il cui incarico consiste nel condurre gli spiriti benevoli (Plus) alla Soul Society e purificare gli spiriti maligni (Hollow). La sua vita verrà però stravolta dopo l'incontro con Ichigo, il quale diverrà Shinigami al suo posto per salvare la sua famiglia dall'attacco di un Hollow. Rukia si troverà così costretta ad assistere il nuovo dio della morte nel suo lavoro, disobbedendo alle leggi del suo mondo. La sua spada è Sode no Shirayuki. * è una compagna di classe di Ichigo e Rukia. Ha vissuto fin da piccola col fratello, morto 3 anni prima dell'inizio della storia. Non si sa se i genitori siano ancora vivi. Al momento vive da sola, grazie all'aiuto di alcuni parenti. Ha la strana abitudine di cucinare cibi stranissimi, mischiando dolce e salato. * è un compagno di classe di Ichigo e Rukia e uno deglu ultimi Quincy rimasti. Dal giorno in cui il suo maestro, nonché nonno, fu ucciso a causa di un ritardo nell'intervento degli Shinigami, Uryū odia tutti gli dei della Morte. Il suo modo di parlare è piuttosto drammatico, ed è un tipo solitario, al quale piace molto cucire. * , chiamato , è un compagno di classe di Ichigo e Rukia, nonché migliore amico di Ichigo, un tipo solitario e molto forte. Sulla spalla sinistra ha un tatuaggio raffigurante un cuore con le ali al quale è attorcigliato un serpente attorno al quale c'è un nastro con la scritta "Amore e Morte" (in italiano). Nato in Giappone e persi i genitori a soli 6 anni, viene affidato a suo nonno che vive in Messico. Arrabbiato con il mondo intero, fa a pugni con tutti, finendo spesso nei guai; sarà poi il nonno ad insegnargli come è giusto che usi la sua forza, decidendo in seguito di utilizzarla solo in difesa di altri, e mai per se stesso. Possiede un fullbring, che perfezionerà nel corso del tempo fino a riuscire a battere un ex espada. * è lo shinigami tenente della Sesta Divisione del Gotei 13, all'inizio nemico di Ichigo, ma col passare del tempo si rivolterà contro la Soul Society, per salvare Rukia, ed inoltre aiuterà Ichigo nel suo addestramento per apprendere il Bankai. In seguito, lo aiuterà anche nello scontro con gli Espada, e anche contro i Fullbringer. La sua spada è Zabimaru. Produzione Bleach è nato dal desiderio di Tite Kubo di disegnare shinigami in kimono, che ha gettato le basi per il design degli shinigami all'interno della serie e alla creazione di Rukia Kuchiki, il primo personaggio creato . La storia iniziale è stata presentata al Weekly Shōnen Jump poco dopo la cancellazione del manga precedente di Kubo Zombie Powder, ma è stato inizialmente rifiutato per essere troppo simile a Yu degli spettri di Yoshihiro Togashi . Il celebre mangaka Akira Toriyama vide però la storia e scrisse una lettera di incoraggiamento a Kubo. Bleach venne dunque accettato per la pubblicazione qualche tempo dopo, nel 2001, ed è stato concepito inizialmente come una serie breve, con una serializzazione di massimo cinque anni. Le prime idee per la storia non includevano la struttura gerarchica della Soul Society, ma avevano già previsto dei personaggi ed elementi che non vennero introdotti nella storia fino alla saga degli Arrancar. La serie si doveva intitolare inizialmente "Black" a causa del colore degli abiti degli shinigami. Kubo provò poi con il nome "White", ma si affezionò al titolo Bleach per la sua associazione con il colore bianco e perché non era troppo banale . Il processo creativo del manga ruota attorno al character design dei personaggi. Quando deve scrivere delle nuove linee narrative o se in difficoltà nel generare nuovo materiale, Kubo comincia ad ideare nuovi personaggi, fino a dieci per volta, e a rileggere i volumi precedenti . Kubo ha affermato di divertirsi a creare personaggi con aspetto che non rispecchia la loro vera natura - un elemento che si ritrova in molti protagonisti di Bleach - dal momento che è "attratto da persone con questa apparente contraddizione" e ha il "desiderio di disegnare i personaggi così" quando lavora . L'autore considera ogni personaggio, unico, e si sforza di sviluppare ognuno di loro con il proseguire della serie. La terminologia utilizzata nel manga ha una varietà di ispirazioni, con ogni razza di personaggi a cui è attribuito un diverso e specifico tema linguistico. Molti dei nomi delle zanpakuto e dei kido usati dagli shinigami prendono ispirazione dalla letteratura giapponese antica. Gli Hollow e gli Arrancar sono associati a termini spagnoli, perché la lingua gli sembrava "seducente e suadente". Il fullbring dei Fullbringer è invece ispirato al vocabolario inglese. Infine sia i Quincy che i Bount utilizzano dei termini ispirati alla lingua tedesca. Nel realizzare le scene di combattimento, Kubo ha rivelato di immaginarsi gli scontri con sfondo vuoto e poi cerca di trovare la migliore inquadratura per disegnarlo. Inoltre cerca di rendere le ferite molto realistiche per cercare di veicolare ai lettori il dolore dei personaggi. Kubo ha menzionato che a volte si annoia ad illustrare le tavole, e per renderle più divertenti aggiunge delle battute. Quando gli è stato chiesto di chiarire i rapporti romantici tra alcuni personaggi, Kubo ha risposto che non vuole far diventare la serie una storia d'amore, dato che pensa che ci siano aspetti della loro personalità, più interessanti. Nell'edizione numero 10 del 2012 di Weekly Shōnen Jump è stato annunciato che Bleach è entrato nell'ultimo arco narrativo, che porterà a conclusione la storia . Come regista per la serie TV anime è stato scelto Noriyuki Abe, mentre la sceneggiatura è stata fatta da Masashi Sogo. L'animazione e il character design sono stati curati da Masashi Kudo, con l'assistenza di Satoshi Taniguchia e un gruppo di animatori tra cui Hiroki Abe, Makoto Ito, Masami Tanaka, Natsuko Suzuki, Rie Hirakawa e Yuki Nakashima. Durante la produzione e trasmissione dei primi 167 episodi il rapporto adottato era 4:3; per le puntate dalla 168 alla 366, invece, si adottò il formato 16:9 wide screen. Kubo ha ammesso che il suo stile si è modificato nel corso della pubblicazione del manga e si è affinato e ha raggiunto il suo tratto definitivo solo dopo la presa visione dell'anime. Come esempio dell'influenza del lavoro di Kudo sul suo stile, Kubo ha citato il fatto che non disegna più i capelli che crescono dietro alle orecchie dei personaggi . Riferimenti culturali Kubo ha citato come fonti d'ispirazione per Bleach altre serie manga, musica, lingue straniere, architettura e film. Egli attribuisce il suo interesse nel disegnare il soprannaturale e i mostri a GeGeGe no Kitarō di Shigeru Mizuki e l'attenzione alle armi e alle scene di combattimento di Bleach a I Cavalieri dello zodiaco di Masami Kurumada, che Kubo apprezzava da bambino. Le scene d'azione e la narrazione si ispirano al cinema, anche se Kubo non ha rivelato nessun film in particolare come ispirazione . Kubo ha anche dichiarato che desidera rendere Bleach un'esperienza che si può vivere solo leggendo il manga e ha escluso la possibilità di creare un adattamento live action della serie. Kubo, grande appassionato di musica (specialmente rock) e cinema, non manca di inserire riferimenti a personaggi che interessano il mondo della musica o del cinema. Lo stesso titolo, può essere considerato come un riferimento all'omonimo album dei Nirvana, insieme a tanti altri titoli di capitoli che rievocano celebri canzoni, come ad esempio Back in Black, presente nel volume 8. Vengono inoltre citati anche Mike Ness, leader dei Social Distortion, Chad Smith, Paul Bostaph e i Coldplay. Nel capitolo 446, viene usato un Fullbring chiamato Invaders Must Die, il cui nome è anche il titolo di una celebre canzone dei The Prodigy. Stile Le qualità del manga di Bleach le ritroviamo, oltre alla vastità dei personaggi introdotti, anche alla capacità dell'autore di dare risalto ad ogni tavola da lui creata, suggerendo a chi legge la sensazione di vivere in un'atmosfera surreale''Manga di Bleach'', volume 1, pagina 1, Commento di Elena Zanzi, curatrice dell'edizione italiana del manga di Bleach.. Tite Kubo utilizza, nel descrivere i mondi da lui creati e la vita dei personaggi in essi, un sapere raccolto in una ricerca approfondita di un misto di storia e religioni, sfruttandone al meglio l'utilizzo possibile nell'intreccio della storia del manga. Il talento dell'autore si nota soprattutto nelle piccole cose che ad una prima lettura possono sfuggire''Manga di Bleach'', volume 4, pagina 1 e volume 9, pagina 1, Commento di Simona Stanzani, addetta alla traduzione in lingua italiana del manga di Bleach.. Una peculiarità dello stile dell'opera è costituito dal ripetuto uso di spoiler. Tale caratteristica la si ritrova fin dal primo numero della sua opera dove si vedono fra i compagni di classe Hirako Shinji, che sarà in realtà compagno di classe soltanto dopo tutte le avventure di Ichigo nel mondo della Soul Society''Manga di Bleach'', volume 1, capitolo 1, pagine 6-7. Viene utilizzato anche con i personaggi minori come ad esempio per quanto riguarda Iceringer, un Arrancar che viene mostrato soltanto nell'episodio 144 anche se la sua ombra la si vede molto tempo prima nel manga''Manga di Bleach'' volume 3, pagina 184. Media Manga I capitoli del manga Bleach sono scritti ed illustrati da Tite Kubo. In Giappone sono serializzati dal 2001 sulla rivista Weekly Shōnen Jump dalla casa editrice Shūeisha. I singoli capitoli sono poi raccolti in volumi formato tankōbon, ognuno dei quali contiene un poema dedicato al personaggio di copertina. Il primo albo è stato pubblicato il 5 gennaio 2004 e la serie è ancora in corso di pubblicazione. I titoli dei capitoli dell'opera sono scritti per la maggior parte in inglese, con simboli katakana sopra alle parole per indicare la lettura in giapponese. Inoltre alcuni capitoli, che trattano eventi precedenti alla trama principale, sono stati pubblicati con un numero negativo. A partire dal 19 ottobre 2012, la Shūeisha ha ripubblicato i primi 43 volumi dell'opera in un'edizione formato ebook interamente a colori . In Italia il manga è pubblicato dalla Panini Comics sotto l'etichetta Planet Manga. Il primo volume è stato messo in commercio l'11 maggio 2006 e i successivi sono stati pubblicati a cadenza mensile, diventata bimestrale dal numero 31. Una ristampa intitolata Bleach Manga Gold è stata pubblicata sempre da Panini Comics dal 23 aprile 2009 , in un'edizione disponibile anche con sovraccoperta . Nella tabella sono elencate le prime edizioni di Bleach nei singoli paesi in cui è stato pubblicato: Anime L'anime di Bleach è stato prodotto dalla Pierrot e diretto da Noriyuki Abe. La serie è andata in onda in Giappone dal 5 ottobre 2004 sull'emittente televisiva TV Tokyo e si è conclusa il 27 marzo 2012 , per un totale di 366 episodi divisi in sedici stagioni . Tite Kubo ha prestato il suo aiuto, curando in parte il design dei personaggi della serie animataIntervista a Tite Kubo rilasciata nel 2006 su Shonen Jump.. La serie TV presenta molti episodi originali rispetto al manga, e si conclude con il 366º episodio senza un vero e proprio finale, poiché di fatto non traspone la fine del manga, attualmente ancora in fase di pubblicazione. Oltre alle puntate filler vi sono altre differenze fra le due opere, che si possono riassumere nella diminuzione della violenza, ritenuta probabilmente eccessiva nel manga, l'allungamento di alcuni combattimenti per catturare maggiormente l'attenzione degli spettatori e l'eliminazione di aneddoti su personaggi minori, ritenuti non interessanti durante il processo di sviluppo dell'anime. Edizione italiana In un comunicato diffuso sul sito ufficiale nel giugno del 2007, la SEGA, azienda produttrice dei videogiochi ispirati alla serie, affermò che l'inizio della trasmissione europea dell'anime era stata fissata per la fine dello stesso anno . Tuttavia si attesero invano notizie sul nome dell'emittente che avrebbe trasmettesso Bleach in Italia, anche perché il network TV Mediaset, che era stato visto dai fan come unico possibile acquirente dei diritti, rinunciò, ritenendo l'anime troppo violento . Intanto The Licensing Machine, una divisione inglese della Panini, ne rilevò i diritti e si ritenne probabile un'edizione edita da parte di Panini Video con conseguente pubblicazione in DVD . Tuttavia, in seguito all'annuncio di chiusura del settore Panini Video, i diritti di Bleach rimasero fermi a The Licensing Machine, senza che nessun'altra casa ne avesse richiesto i diritti per distribuire e doppiare l'anime in italiano . Nel 2009 il responsabile della fascia per ragazzi di Mediaset, Fabrizio Margaria, dichiarò il suo interesse ad acquistare la serie con l'idea di mandarla in onda, in forma integrale, sul canale a pagamento Hiro di Mediaset Premium , ma non vi fu nessuna conferma al riguardo. Oggi i diritti per l'Europa dei primi 226 episodi della serie televisiva e dei primi tre film sono in mano al distributore Viz Media Europe, che rivende i diritti agli editori per la distribuzione nei singoli paesi . Nessun editore italiano ha ancora acquisito la serie televisiva; mentre nel 2010 e nel 2011, la casa editrice francese Kazè ha distribuito in Italia i primi due lungometraggi di Bleach: Bleach: Memories of Nobody e Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, entrambi doppiati in italiano. Musiche La colonna sonora dell'anime e dei film d'animazione di Bleach è stata composta da Shirō Sagisu e raccolta e pubblicata in 11 CD da Aniplex. Bleach Original Soundtrack 1 è stata pubblicata il 18 maggio 2005 e contiene 25 tracce, tra cui la prima opening ed ending . Il 2 agosto 2006 ha fatto seguito Bleach Original Soundtrack 2, con 23 tracce strumentali . Bleach Original Soundtrack 3 è stato messo in vendita dal 5 novembre 2008, con 27 brani strumentali . Altre 30 tracce strumentali sono state pubblicate con il cd Bleach Original Soundtrack 4 il 16 dicembre 2009 . Bleach: Memories of Nobody Original Soundtrack è stato pubblicato con 25 tracce dal film Bleach: Memories of Nobody ; seguito da Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack, con 29 tracce del film Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion ; seguito da Bleach: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack con 29 brani di Gekijô ban Bleach: Fade to Black - Kimi no na o yobu ; a cui ha fatto seguito Bleach: Hell Verse Original Soundtrack, contenente 21 brano di Gekijouban Bleach: Jigokuhen . Bleach: The Best e Bleach: Best Tunes, pubblicati il 17 dicembre 2008, contengono ognuno 12 delle sigle di apertura e di chiusura della serie in versione estesa . Sono state utilizzate 15 sigle di apertura e 30 sigle di chiusura: } di Younha 39-51: Happy People degli Skoop on Somebody |- | Puntate 52-74 || degli High and Mighty Color || 52-63: ''Life di Yui 64-74: dei SunSet Swish |- | Puntate 75-97 || Tonight, Tonight, Tonight dei Beat Crusaders || 75-86: degli Ikimono gakari 87-97: ''MOVIN!! dei Takacha |- | Puntate 98-120 || Rolling Star di Yui || 98-109: Baby It's You di June 110-120: di Mai Hoshimura |- | Puntate 121-143 || Alones degli Aqua Timez || 121-131: degli Ore Ska Band 132-143: dei Chatmonchy |- | Puntate 144-167 || dei Asian Kung-Fu Generation || 144-154: di Kousuke Atari 155-167: dei Real Street Project |- | Puntate 168-189 || ''Chu-Bura di Kelun || 168-179: delle Lil'B 180-189: di pe'zmoku |- | Puntate 190-214 || Velonica degli Aqua Timez || 190-201: degli Stereopony 202-214: di Shion Tsuji |- | Puntate 215-242 || Shoujo S delle SCANDAL || 215-229: dei Sambomaster 230-242: Mad Surfer di Kenichi Asai |- | Puntate 243-265 || dei Porno Graffitti || 243-255: dei SunSet Swish 256-265: di RSP |- | Puntate 266-291 || Change di Miwa || 266-278: Stay Beautiful di Diggy-MO' 279-291: Echoes degli Universe |- | Puntate 292-316 || dei Sid || 292-303: ''Last Moment degli Spyair 304-316: Song For... dei ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D |- | Puntate 317-342 || Blue dei Vivid || 317-329: di Fumika 330-342: degli UNLIMITS |- | Puntate 343-366 || HARUKAZE delle SCANDAL || 343-354: Re:pray di Aimer 355-366: Mask degli Aqua Timez |} OAV Esistono due OAV di trenta minuti ciascuno che riguardano l'universo di Bleach. Il primo, Bleach Jump Festa 2004 Anime Tour: Memories in the Rain, è stato mostrato in Giappone durante lo show "Japan at the Jump Festa 2004 Anime Tour" e in seguito pubblicato su DVD. Esso funge da episodio pilota della serie e approfondisce il rapporto tra Ichigo e sua madre. Tite Kubo doppia Kon per pochi secondi, poi ritorna il doppiatore originale Mitsuaki Madono. Il secondo OAV è intitolato Bleach Jump Festa 2005 Anime Tour: The Sealed Sword Frenzy ed è stato trasmesso durante lo show "Jump Festa 2005 Anime Tour". Esso si colloca temporalmente dopo gli avvenimenti della saga della Soul Society. Baishin, che era stato sigillato dalla Soul Society tempo addietro, è ora libero sulla terra. Un casuale incontro con Ichigo risucchia la sua potenza spirituale. Rukia, Renji, e gli shinigami arrivano dalla Soul Society per dargli una mano e fermare il nemico. L'illustrazione della copertina fu eseguita da Tite Kubo, ma non conoscendo il nemico principale, lo disegnò di spalle . Film Sono stati realizzati quattro lungometraggi ispirati a Bleach, tutti diretti da Noriyuki Abe, regista della serie TV. Ogni film presenta una storia originale e personaggi inediti, disegnati personalmente da Tite Kubo; contrariamente alla pratica comune, che vede l'autore originale poco coinvolto nella realizzazione di film derivati . è uscito in Giappone il 16 dicembre 2006 ed è incentrato sulle attività di alcuni ''shinigami esiliati dalla Soul Society, che cercano di distruggere il mondo degli spiriti e dei vivi. Il film è stato pubblicato in Italia in DVD dall'editore Kazé a partire dal 3 novembre 2010 . Il secondo film, , è uscito in Giappone il 22 dicembre 2007 . La storia vede il capitano della decima divisione, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, alle prese con il tentativo di recuperare un artifatto appartenente al re della Soul Society, sottratto mentre era sotto la sua custodia. È stato pubblicato in Italia in DVD e Blu Ray da Kazé a partire dal 24 agosto 2011 . Il terzo film si intitola ed è uscito in Giappone il 13 dicembre 2008 . Nel lungometraggio i membri della Soul Society sono colpiti da amnesia, causata dall'infezione di un Hollow parassitico, che fa loro perdere la memoria e i ricordi connessi a Ichigo e Rukia. , il quarto film, è uscito in Giappone il 4 dicembre 2010 . Musical ''Bleach è stato adattato in una serie di musical rock, intitolata Rock Musical Bleach e prodotta dalla Pierrot e Nelke Planning . Sono stati realizzati sei musical, che coprono gli avvenimenti delle saghe del sostituto shinigami e della Soul Society, e tre spettacoli aggiuntivi, intitolati Live Bankai Show, che non seguono le vicende del manga. La prima rappresentazione è stata eseguita dal 17 al 28 agosto 2005 allo Space Zero Tokyo Center a Shinjuku . I musical sono diretti da Takuya Hiramitsu, con la sceneggiatura di Naoshi Okumura e le musiche di Shoichi Tama. Le canzoni sono originali e non sono state riprese dalla colonna sonora della serie anime. Tra gli attori si segnalano Tatsuya Isaka nei panni di Ichigo Kurosaki, Miki Satō che interpreta Rukia Kuchiki e Eiji Moriyama nelle vesti di Renji Abarai . Giochi e videogiochi Al pari di altre serie manga e anime di successo, sono stati prodotti numerosi videogiochi su Bleach per diversi tipi di console. La maggior parte segue da vicino le vicende della serie originale, ma alcuni se ne discostano e presentano storie e personaggi inediti. Tra le tipologie di giochi presenti vi sono picchiaduro, videogiochi d'azione e di ruolo. Tutti i giochi che utilizzano le piattaforme Sony sono stati sviluppati da Sony Computer Entertainment, mentre i giochi per le console Nintendo sono stati sviluppati e distribuiti da SEGA e quelli per Nintendo DS sono stati prodotti da Treasure. Tutti i videogiochi sono stati diffusi soltanto in Giappone, tranne i titoli Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Bleach: Dark Souls, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Bleach: Shattered Blade e Bleach: Soul Resurrección, che sono stati tradotti e distribuiti negli Stati Uniti e in Europa. Bleach conta anche un gioco di carte collezionabili, intitolato Bleach Soul Card Battle e prodotto dalla società giapponese Bandai. La prima espansione, The Death And The Strawberry, è stata pubblicata in Giappone nel 2004 e la serie ne conta attualmente 21. Sviluppato da Aik Tongtharadol, Bleach Soul Card Battle è un gioco in cui due giocatori si scontrano con un mazzo di almeno 60 carte ognuno e vince il primo che riesce a far scendere a zero i punti dell'avversario. Le carte del gioco si dividono in sei tipi: carte guardiano, energia, personaggio, oggetti, arena ed evento . Bleach Soul Card Battle è stato importato negli Stati Uniti da Score Entertainment nel maggio del 2007 , ma la pubblicazione è stata interrotta nell'aprile del 2009, appena prima dell'uscita della settima espansione Bleach Infiltration . Questa cancellazione è stata imputata alla grande recessione, che ha influenzato notevolmente le vendite del prodotto. Light novel L'opera è stata adattata in due light novel, scritte ed illustrate da Tite Kubo e Makoto Matsubara e pubblicate da Shūeisha. La prima, intitolata Bleach Letters From The Other Side, è stata pubblicata in Giappone il 15 dicembre 2001 ; mentre la seconda, Bleach The Honey Dish Rhapsody, è stata messa in commercio a partire dal 30 ottobre 2006 . Entrambi i volumi sono stati pubblicati in Italia dalla Panini Comics, rispettivamente il 5 novembre 2009 e il 4 marzo 2010 . Artbook e databook Un artbook di Bleach, intitolato , è stato pubblicato in Giappone il 4 dicembre 2006. Il tomo raccoglie una serie di illustrazioni colorate dai primi 19 volumi del manga, oltre a disegni inediti e commenti dell'autore . In Italia è stato pubblicato da Panini Comics il 18 settembre 2008 . Sono stati pubblicati anche cinque databook sulla serie. I primi due e , sono usciti il 3 febbraio 2006 . Il terzo databook, , è stato pubblicato il 3 agosto 2007. I aggiunta alle guide sui personaggi e ad articoli sugli aspetti della serie, il volume contiene anche i vari , fumetti brevi che erano apparsi precedentemente sulla rivista V Jump e che rivelano maggiori dettagli sulla vita quotidiana dei protagonisti di Bleach . è stato messo in commercio dal 4 agosto 2010. L'albo presenta dati e informazioni sugli arrancar e sui vizard, comparsi fino al volume 37 . Un quinto volume, intitolato , è stato pubblicato il 3 giugno 2011 e copre il materiale fino al volume 48 . Accoglienza Al maggio del 2007 erano state vendute 40 milioni di copie di Bleach, rendendola la 14ª serie per numero di vendite del Weekly Shōnen Jump . Per febbraio 2012 il numero di copie vendute ha oltrepassato i 78 milioni, con cui la serie è salita al sesto posto nella classifica di vendite della rivista , vendite che hanno raggiunto gli 82 milioni di copie nel 2013 . Nel 2005 Bleach è stato insignito del Premio Shogakukan per i manga nella categoria shōnen . Anche in Nord America le vendite sono state alte, con più di 1,2 milioni vendute in totale . In un'intervista del 2010, Gonzalo Ferreyra, il vice presidente del dipartimento vendite e marketing di Viz Media, ha incluso Bleach nei sei titoli che continuano ad oltrepassare le aspettative, nonostante un mercato dei manga sempre più in difficoltà . L'edizione in lingua inglese del manga è stata nominata come miglior manga e miglior tema all'edizione 2007 degli American Anime Awards, senza vincere in nessuna delle due categorie . In una classifica pubblicata da TV Asahi sugli anime più popolari del 2006 e basata su un sondaggio on-line, Bleach si piazzò al settimo posto ; mentre nel 2005 occupava solo la 42ª posizione . Merchandising In America la Viz Media ha comprato i diritti per il merchandising per la distribuzione sul territorio nazionale, rivendendo i diritti a differenti società . In Italia è possibile attraverso siti di importazione direttamente dal Giappone reperire oggetti quali portachiavi, cinturini, action figure, gashapon e calendariLe cover dei calendari vengono disegnati a partire dal 2005 da Tite Kubo, cfr. . Note Bibliografia * Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * Sito ufficiale presso Weekly Shōnen Jump * Sito ufficiale presso TV Tokyo * Sito ufficiale presso lo studio Pierrot * * Categoria:Anime per titolo Categoria:Bleach Categoria:Manga Categoria:Serie televisive anime Categoria:Shōnen Categoria:Pierrot Categoria:Light novel